Guitar Hero 3 Windup!
by Osamu Kurogane
Summary: Hanai's mom is out of town and the boys just so happen to have that night off. Guitar Hero 3. Shounen-ai. Sprite. Some wierd stuff happened that day. rating for language.
1. Chap 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Guitar Hero or Big Windup people! They all belong to their respectful owners.

Thank you for reading this!

Hanai's mom was out of town and the rest of the team decided to have a party over at Hanai's place. They all knew that Hanai wouldn't approve, but hey, he loved to party. So they decided to make it subtle. They all decided to arrive one at a time at his house.

First, it was Tajima.

"HEY HANAI! I heard your mom was out of town and I decided to keep you company. Is that okay with you?" said Tajima.

"Oh god. Tajima, I have a headache and I can't think straight. Can you please not yell?" said the hurting Hanai.

"I'm sorry, Azusa. I just haven't had that much time to spend with you. Would you please let me in?" said Tajima gently.

Hanai blushed at the use of his first name and the use of the words. He scoffed. "Tch, fine. And I made the headache comment to make you go away, but you're right. We haven't had that much time together. Come one in. Yell as much as you want since I don't really have a headache." He walked back into his house, leaving the door open.

Tajima giggled. "Works every time." He murmured to himself. Now that was a smooth performance. He walked into the doorway, closing the door behind him. "So, Hanai, would you be okay with a party at your house right now?" Okay, that just messed up everything.

Hanai chuckled as he lifted up a fake guitar that had buttons at the top. "You guys think I didn't know what you were planning? I knew you guys would want to throw a party at my house and I knew you would do anything to have that party, and since I'm tired of trying to stop you guys, I brought out my Guitar Hero 3." He turned on his ps2.

Tajima laughed. "HAHA! You are one smart cookie! Okay, so should I call the guys in from your front porch?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Just make sure they don't make a mess in my living room. I'm going to go get us some snacks." Said Hanai as he walked out of the room.

Tajima walked back to the door and opened it. He took a deep breath and "OPERATION SUTBLE WAS A TRAIN WRECK, BUT HANAI SAID IT'S OKAY TO HAVE A PARTY, SO COME ON IN! JUST BE SURE TO TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU COME IN!" he yelled.

There was a rustle in the bushes and then some kids ran out of them with yells of joy. "!" They all yelled.

Hanai came out the next room with a handful of bags of chips and a big bottle of sprite. "Oh my- you know what. I'm not going to finish that. So, you guys. The plan for tonight is that we'll be playing through Guitar Hero III on my PS2 on hard. If you don't wanna play, then just watch. Okay. We'll be going backwards on our uniform numbers, okay?" Said Hanai in an informative voice.

The boys nodded. "Yes sir!"

Tajima giggled once again. "Captain on field and captain at home."

"Shut up." Said Hanai in a mocking tone. "Okay, Nishihiro. You're up first." He handed the guitar to Nishihiro.

"Yes sir…" He said quietly. He strapped on the guitar as Hanai put in the cd.

Hanai sat down on the floor with a purple controller in hand. He started pushing some buttons rapidly and the screen changed just as fast. His thumbs moved swiftly as the screen went from the beginning video, to the title screen, to the selection screen, to the… well, the other screens that came after that, until he finally got to the band screen. "So guys, what do we want our band's name to be? I say we call it Nishiura. Okay, it's decided." And so he quickly put in Nishiura before anyone could speak and went onto the character select list. "So, Nishihiro. What do you want your avatar to be?" Hanai questioned, actually waiting for an answer this time.

Nishihiro mumbled something. Then said it louder when everyone told him to speak up. "Casey Lynch."

Everything went quiet, then the silence was broken with a burst of laughter that came from all of the boys. "OH MY FUCK! SHIT! THAT'S THE FUNNIEST SHIT I'VE EVER HEARD!" That pretty much summarized what all of them said, with less cuss words. This made Nishihiro blush then look away.

"Fuck you guys. I think she's hot." He said as he pouted to himself.

Hanai wiped the tears from his eyes. He sighed before he began to speak, washing away all his previous… out bursts. "Okay, okay. Casey Lynch it is. You will be playing the song…" The screens went by in a blur once again until they stopped on the song list. "Slow Ride." He hit the x button on his controller and the screen turned to the play mode.

Hope you guys like! The next chapter is actually… You know what, just read it. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chap 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Guitar Hero or Big Windup people! They all belong to their respectful owners.

Thank you for reading this!

"Shit. I'm gonna puke." Said Nishihiro as he threw of the guitar, which landed in Hanai's hands, as he ran for Hanai's bathroom.

"That dude is so weak. OH SHIT! HE DIDN'T PAUSE THE GAME!" The boy stood up, quickly put on the guitar and started playing, hitting every note, except for the orange ones. (watch this [youtube .com/watch?v=6NZ4R_E-Us8] and just imagine that all the orange notes were missed. don't keep the space. that goes for all the other ones too.) The other boys watched as he screwed himself over at the last part, because it had a lot of orange notes.

When Hanai was done, he put the guitar in Izumi's hands. "Your turn. Since Nishihiro isn't going to play." He sat back down on the floor and picked up the controller.

Mihashi was the first to speak. "Um… Hanai-kun. W-why didn't y-you hit th-the orange b-button?" he stuttered. He always stuttered.

Hanai scoffed as he flipped through the beginning songs. "I didn't want Nishihiro's score to be all the way up due to the fact that he wussed out and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Plus, it's too troublesome. Maybe at my next at bat I'll hit the notes, but this time, I didn't feel like it." He found what he was looking for. "HA! Found it. Well, it was right there, but I wasn't paying attention. Okay, Izumi. You'll be playing Talk dirty to me." He hit the x button and the same thing began.

"Okay!" Said the boy who had the Guitar in his hands. "WAIT! DO I HAVE TO DO IT AS CASEY LYNCH?" He yelled as he hit the pause button.

"Yes, yes you do, young padawan. Now… GO!" said Hanai as he hit a button on the controller causing the game to continue.

"Awe man!" said Izumi as he readied his fingers. He did pretty good, but he missed every now and then. (watch this [youtube .com/watch?v=Yz2L2Xfw0g4]) The pause that he had (at 0:58) he said "This is for you Sakaeguchi!" As he continued, the boy he just named started blushing.

"What the fuck, man!" yelled said boy.

Izumi just chuckled as he continued. And with every moment that he could, he kept glancing at Sakaeguchi when ever he could, making something quite obvious. You should understand. All of the other boys started to giggle as Sakaeguchi kept blushing ever more with each glance Izumi gave him. And as Izumi finished, he took off the guitar and headed into a hug with the one he had kept glancing at. The other boys were hooting as Hanai picked up his controller to get to the next song.

Hanai found what he was looking for and chuckled. "Yo, Mizutani! Your turn, man. You will be playing Rock and roll all nite. Have fun." He said as he handed said boy the guitar and pressed the x button on his controller. Well… Let's just say he epically failed. He hit all of the wrong buttons and lost the song in the first few seconds.

Everyone was equally disturbed when Mizutani threw off the guitar and ran to a corner to start crying. "Fuck my hand eye coordination. Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it." He kept saying as he rocked back and forth with his back to his teammates, cradling in the feeble position. All of the other boys just stared and… stared.

Mihashi was the one to get them out of the spell. " G-guys! W-we should g-get back to th-the game. I th-think it's S-suyama-kun's t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t" the boy continued to stutter the t, causing all of the boys to look at him like he was crazy. They leaned in, waiting for him to say the word. "t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t" the boys were starting to wonder when he'd run out of breath. "t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t" now they were thinking if Mihashi was having a seizure or something. "t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t" Abe was getting impatient and decided to hit the boy, hard, on the back of the head. That was when Mihashi yelled out "TURN!" Then he started to breath really hard as Abe handed him a cup of sprite. "Thank you, Abe-kun." Everyone then stared again at Mihashi like he was crazy. "What? What did I do? Why are you guys staring at me? You're all starting to freak me out?"

"Mihashi's not stuttering anymore." "I think Abe hit him so hard that his stutter-gland died." "This is starting to creep me out." "Was he having a malfunction in his brain or something and Abe fixed it?" These were some of the questions that some of the boys were asking amongst themselves. Abe wasn't apart of this conversation, but instead was giving Mihashi a bag of Cheetos (I no own) to try and calm him down.

"Mihashi, you okay? I hit you pretty hard back there. How many fingers am I holding up?" Abe questioned as he held up his index finger, his middle finger, and his ring finger.

Mihashi chuckled. "4." He had on a look that no one had ever seen before. A calm one.

Abe had a confused look on his face. "I'm holding up 3 fingers."

Mihashi chuckled once more. "Look down. Does that one count?"

Abe looked down to see that he was hard and he blushed. How could Mihashi have seen that? He wouldn't normally have the nerve to do that. Well, he wasn't acting normal anyhow.

Mihashi chuckled evilly. "Kukuku. Look. Mihashi's not here right now and I'm in his place. You can call me Dark Mihashi, Perverted Mihashi, or even Mikashi. Mi for body, Ka for addiction, and Shi for extravagance. I-" Mihashi was cut off by Abe hitting him in the exact same spot as he did before. Mihashi came back up holding his head ans going into a feeble position. "A-abe-kun! Please d-d-don't be mad a-at me. I d-d-d-didn't mean t-to st-stutter so m-much. I'm s-sorry." The boy was so close to tears, everyone in the room thought he would break out crying.

Abe sighed in relief. "You're fine. That's the only thing that counts." He said gently to the over-reacting boy. All of the other boys started cooing and whistling. "Oh, and Suyama." All of a sudden there was a dark aura that reached everyone in the room, but some how it missed Mihashi because he remained calm. Abe turned around slowly revealing a hardcore glare. "Isn't it your turn?" he seemed to say through gritted teeth with fire burning in his eyes.

All of the boys, but Tajima backed into the wall furthest from Abe. Tajima looked around and grabbed Suyama by the collar of his shirt. "Come on, Suyama! It's your turn!" He yelled as he threw the guitar into Suyama's hands and shoved him towards the television.

Suyama stood up straight and looked at the screen, which was flipping through it's screens as Hanai used the controller. "Sorry, I just needed to make a few adjustments. I'm sorry guys, but the only other good looking character is Midori." As he picked the charcter, most of the guys were like "She's pretty cute." Or "She's got nice fashion." Along those lines.

Then the screen went back to the song list screen and Suyama had to redo the song Mizutani did. The song began and Suyama did really good. (watch this [youtube .com/watch?v=mKi4w1f5LPA]) But, he kept messing up at the part where he had to shift a lot. Tajima was singing along to it, along with Hanai and the two of them had their arm over the other's shoulder as they swayed to the music with cups of sprite in their hands. As Suyama finished, Hanai and Tajima looked each other in the eye and suddenly they smashed into an unexpected kiss as Mizutani was up from his feeble position and smashed the two's heads together. "You two were taking too long." He said as he took his hands away.

The two were interlocking lips and they each just stared at each other in surprise. Then they both closed their eyes and started to make out… until Abe grabbed Tajima by his collar and tore him away from Hanai. "It is now your turn, Tajima. And I'm getting sick of waiting. My patience is wearing thin today." He said as he shoved the guitar into Tajima's arms and shoved him towards the TV. Abe took matters into his own hands and picked the next song for Tajima. "Next is School's out. Got it? Now play." He said as he pushed the x button and went back to sitting next to Mihashi, comforting his little over-reacting buddy.

Tajima was about to say something when the song started. Tajima got every single note and hit it right on. There was nothing else to say about it. (watch this [youtube .com/watch?v=r0qE-PjEZ6M] but imagine it was on a better screen)

Tajima finished and said "That was way too easy for it to be on hard." As he took off the guitar and layed it on Hanai's lap. He walked over to the couch and sat down on it, seeming upset. Everyone knew why. He kept glaring at Abe until his eyelids just dropped and he dozed off into a nap.

Hanai sighed and tossed the guitar over to Sakaeguchi. "Your turn, dude. You'll be playing… Barracuda. Okay?" He sighed once more as he pressed the x button. He seemed more depressed than Tajima. But he got over it when he saw how Sakaeguchi took his turn. (watch this [youtube .com/watch?v=BteN0zD0nEE])

Sakaeguchi wasn't even looking at the screen, but he was somehow getting every single note. Plus, he had on one of the most straightest faces Hanai had ever seen, though his eyes were blank. Everyone, but Tajima who was asleep, was laughing their butts off as they watched Sakaeguchi played. But when Sakaeguchi got to the hard part, he burst out laughing manaically and everyone, but Tajima, were just plain out scared. (around 2:57) And just as abruptly as he began laughing, it ended when the hard part was over. (around 3:02) As Sakaeguchi continued to play, everyone watched in silence, scared for Sakaeguchi's sanity. Izumi just sat down to Tajima, closed his eyes, and passed out from shock. And as Sakaeguchi finished, he took of the guitar and handed straight to Hanai. Then he walked over to the couch, sat next to Izumi, and passed out himself.

Everyone was in shock as the stared at the 3 people sleeping on the couch. Then they some how snapped out of it as Mihashi stuttered "I-it's O-o-oki's t-t-turn…" The boys that were awake looked to the TV, as it was unattended, to see a devil thing laugh at them. Then it suddenly disappeared. The boys that were awake were scared for their lives, but Oki, none-the-less, picked up the guitar and slung it around his shoulder.

"I'm ready." He said, more to himself than to the others. Hanai took the controller and pressed x.

HOPED YOU LIKE! What the heck was that devil thing on the screen? What will happen? Read on if you dare!


	3. Chap 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Guitar Hero or Big Windup people! They all belong to their respectful owners.

Thank you for reading this!

Oki took a deep breath and stared at the screen. (watch this [youtube .com/watch?v=D3loXaZUdBA&feature=fvst] and imagine what is explained after this) As the fret thing came up, he couldn't help but notice a little devil sitting on the score box, chuckling and winking at him. As the song started, Oki pressed the buttons accordingly, missing every now and then, still staring at the little devil. Then he saw the devil mouth something. Then he saw the little devil point down. Oki was still playing, but the playing improved as he became more scared. Oki looked down to see the devil under his feet, now life size, and he was about to scream, but the devil turned to liquid and melted into his feet. He felt cold, then he felt a sudden urge to turn away from the TV. So he did. As he turned from the TV, he felt himself slip from conciousness, but his body kept playing. He couldn't control himself. As the double's came up after the long notes, (around 2:31) he couldn't stop himself from laughing maniacally.

All of the boys were huddled into a blob as they watched Oki play. It was the same thing that happened to Sakaeguchi. They wondered why this was happening. They didn't summon any evil spirits or anything, did they? Abe picked up the bottle of sprite and looked at the lable that said warning. He read it carefully. It said "WARNING: Do not consume this drink after expiration date. May summon evil beings from the underworld. DISCLAIMER: This is not sprite and has nothing to do with the Coca-Cola company. This is a drink used for excorsisms." Then he looked at the expiration date. It said "5/20/2010" and today was June 5, 2010. Oh. Shit. They just summoned evil beings from the underworld.

Abe grabbed Hanai by the collar and dragged his face really near to his. "HANAI! YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK THE EXPIRATION DATE? MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY DIDN'T YOU CHECK THE WARNING LABLE?1? YES, I SAID 1 IN THE MIDDLE OF MY QUESTION MARKS! YOU IDIOT!" Abe yelled into the captain's face. He pushed the lable into Hanai's face and Hanai looked at it carefully.

"Oh fuck. We summoned evil spirits by just drinking soda? MY MOM WAS THE ONE WHO BOUGHT THIS AND USUALLY READS THE LABLES CAREFULLY! HOW THE FREAK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Hanai choked somehow and began walking over to the couch. He sat next to Tajima and passed out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WE JUST SUMMONED EVIL SPIRITS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mizutani started yelling and running around the room.

The amazing thing was, Mihashi was the only one not freaking out. "A-abe! I-I think I-I know a w-way to make the b-b-b-b-bad spirits go away. We j-just have t-t-to freak th-th-them out. E-e-e-evil s-s-spirits usually get sc-sc-scared very easily." Mihashi managed to stutter out as he watched Oki walk over to the couch and pass out. He picked up the guitar, slung it around his shoulder, then picked up the controller. He pushed a button that went out of the songlist screen, then continued to press that button until he got to the main page. He ent to quickplay, then he scrolled aaaaall the way down until he got to a song called through the fire and flames. It asked what he wanted to play it on. A little devil was on top of the hard, waving at him. But instead, Mihashi chose expert. The little devil looked at him like he was crazy, but the screen changed anyhow. (watch this [youtube .com/watch?v=BplIrU1Sdtc])

Mihashi took a deep breath, while Abe looked at him like he was crazy. Mihashi took a certain stance and he gripped the guitar lightly as he watched the fret bar thing come up. He took another deep breath as he watched the notes he was about to hit come down like rain. Then… he hit every single note. The demons that were chasing everyone else around the room, looked to the screen, then looked at Mihashi's hands. But, Mihashi's eye's were fixed on the screen. He was in his own world.

The demons flew away in fear, one by one. And the room was brighter. The same brightness that it was at the beginning of this whole wreck. The demons auras just made the room darker. But the brightness didn't stop Mihashi from playing. He continued hitting every single note, right on the spot. The other boys that were in the room heard the rapid clicking and looked over to Mihashi, who was in the zone. The ones that were asleep woke up to see Mihashi playing the game. Mihashi continued to play until the deed was done.

When Mihashi was done, he lifted his hands into the air in the rocker hand signs. Then he turned around, sweat on his brow. All of the boys in the room were astonished that the nervous pitcher they knew was a Guitar Hero god. The boy wasn't even panting.  
He as breathing normally and he stretched out his pitching hand.

Abe ran up to him from across the room and looked at him. "Mihashi! How long have you been playing Guitar Hero?" He almost yelled. Well, it was the usual voice he used when he spoke to Mihashi.

Mihashi slouched and put his hands to his mouth. "8 m-m-minutes and 9 s-seconds. P-P-PLEASE DON'T B-B-BE MAD AT ME!" the boy yelled as he crouched into a feeble position.

Abe had a confused look on his face. "No, seriously. Not just today. But I mean your whole life."

Mihashi crouched further with his hands over his head. "I t-told you. 8 m-m-minutes and 9 s-seconds." The boy sounded like he was about to cry.

Abe looked at the screen to see the score his pitcher got. 100% and a 5 star rating. That couldn't be true. Unless Mihashi just had natural talent. But even natural talent couldn't go that far. Or could it. Abe shook his head of all the conflicting thoughts, then took his pitchers pitching hand. It was flawless and it looked so soft. Then he looked at the hand that had been pressing all of the buttons. The tips were bruised from the boy hitting the keys so fast and so hard. Abe kissed every single one of them, then looked up to see Mihashi's blushing face. Then he looked around to see a bunch of boys snickering. He stirred his aura up again and the boys all backed off of his scene. And once again, Mihashi wasn't affected by it. The two boys just stared at eachother. Their visions were locked. They continued to stare until the one who saved all of their butts stood up and helped the other one up.

Then the room was filled with cheers and woots as the two boys kissed. And this time, it wasn't because of Mizutani, but because of Tajima. "This is pay back for earlier." Then he started pushing together other heads. Oki to Mizutani. Sakaeguchi to Izumi. Suyama to Nishihiro. Then himself together with Hanai. Hanai was caught by surprise at first, but soon accepted the kiss. Then all the boys started make-out sessions that last ed the rest of the night.

Before it became midnight, Mihashi parted with Abe. "ABE! We s-still haven't done y-y-y-your turn!"

Abe chuckled. "Fine. You guys wanna see me play? You'll see me play." He said as he was on a love-high. He picked up the guitar then looked at the screen. He used the guitar to pick a song. The song he picked was the one right above the one Mihashi did. It was called the way it ends. (watch this [youtube .com/watch?v=wLmZxvoShug]) He selected it and he played it. Perfectly. All of the boys, except Mihashi, were completely stunned. They had two Guitar Hero gods on their team. And they just so happened to be the Ace pitcher and the Ace catcher. The beginning numbers on their team.

Everyone cheered and they all finished of the chips, throwing the supposed "sprite" into the trash. The boys decided to have a sleep-over to celebrate all of their newly found lovers and Hanai brought a couple of blankets from his living room. Then he threw all of the chips away into the trash can and took the trash outside, disposing of the evidence so that he could just say that he wanted some company over so that he wouldn't be lonely. And also so that his mom wouldn't get mad at him for having a party while she was out because she said it was okay to have a sleepover as long as when it was done, the house was visibly clean to the naked eye.

They all fell asleep and they all woke-up to find they were all in a pile. Everyone was on top of Mihashi and the pile went in the order of their playing numbers. Mihashi on the bottom and Nishihiro on the top. It was a wonder how they all stayed balanced when they were asleep, but when they woke-up, they all woke-up at the same time and the whole tower tipped over. Mihashi was still asleep with an asleep Abe on top of him, but then Mihashi rolled over, getting Abe off him, but Abe's head was on top of Mihashi's arm and Abe was snuggling up to Mihashi. The team found this a weird sight because they thought that Mihashi would be the girl in the relationship, but it ended up being the one they thought would be the more dominant.

Everyone just went to the dining room to eat breakfast, leaving the two sleeping, dreaming about Guitar Hero 3.

Hope you liked it! *o* I didn't expect it to get so weird, but the idea… well, it just went to my fingers first and not my head. I wouldn't even think of using demons in my stories (well, except for characters that were originally demons), but I think this turned out pretty good. My first big windup story, so tell me what you think!


End file.
